Tell Me Something
by MarissaCC
Summary: One-shot. In which Felicity's thirst for knowledge leads to unexpected discoveries. (Established O/F) (Post S3)


**Just a little fluff bunny I thought I'd let roam free.**

"Tell me something." Felicity said, as they sat reclined on the sofa in front of her TV.

Oliver raised his brow, his fingers playing along her midriff. Her shirt had ridden up; exposing the smooth, pale skin he loved. "Like what?"

"Anything. Something about you that I don't know." She hummed, pressing further into his chest.

He mulled over her request, his fingers aimlessly continuing their path along her stomach. When he finally answered, it was something completely unexpected.

"I came back, six years ago." He whispered.

Felicity's brows furrowed together. "What?"

His arms tightened around her and he gave a heavy sigh. "I didn't return to Starling five years after the boat capsized, I returned after three years."

Felicity twisted around completely, her eyes wide with shock. "I don't understand."

"The work I was doing for Argus required me to come back here. But it was temporary. Waller needed something from Queen Consolidated. That's the reason she _rescued_ me-

Oliver's lip twisted, "-from Lian-Yu."

Felicity shook her head. "Wait, so you came back to Starling- to _Queen Consolidated_ two years before those fishermen rescued you off the island?"

"Yes. When I finally came back permanently, it was by design."

Felicity let out a disbelieving breath. "Your mother- _Thea-_ "

"-Neither of them knew. I was very careful. I couldn't contact anyone; Waller threatened to kill Thea if I did."

Felicity's jaw clenched, her eyes tightening in anger. Oliver smiled, before wrapping his hands around her fists and uncurling her fingers. "You didn't let me finish." He murmured.

She gazed back curiously.

"I broke into my father's old office, after everyone had left. It was late and I was uploading files Waller needed."

"You were so close to home, yet so far." Felicity sighed, running her thumb along his jaw.

His eyes shined with undisguised mirth as memories of an interrupted op, at the sound of heels clacking along the floors of his father's office, flooded his thoughts. "Closer than you think."

Felicity didn't understand his amusement.

"That night, I saw a lot of people. My family, Laurel, Tommy-

He swallowed the swell in his throat, "-you."

Her expression was comically tragic. "Me?" She breathed.

"I told you once that you were the first person after the island that I saw as something other than a threat or a target; and it was true. That night in my father's office, when you walked inside and almost blew my mission, I wasn't thinking about taking you out, or how badly you could have screwed everything up." Oliver chuckled.

"You caught me completely off guard- in the best way possible."

Felicity was speechless; unsuccessfully blinking back tears. She remembered the unexplained connection she felt with him- a complete stranger- when he'd first appeared at her cubicle; and the love she'd fought so hard against for years, while they worked together, because she'd never believed that they could be anything more- never believed they were _meant_ for anything more.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before sniffing. "I don't know why I'm crying." She sobbed with a laugh. Oliver pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

"I don't know if I believe in fate or destiny, but I know that I was meant to find you. You gave me a small sliver of hope- that maybe the world wasn't completely screwed up- that there was still some good left."

"I can't believe it." She whispered. "You were _right there_. God, I wish I could remember."

She felt him smile into her hair. "I never thought I'd see you again. Imagine my surprise when I walked into your office two years later. I was barely able to contain myself."

Felicity pulled back and shook her head again, still in complete disbelief. Words continued to escape her, although nothing in the English dictionary felt adequate enough to express just how much she felt for him. So Felicity did the next best thing. She pressed her lips hungrily against his, humming as he responded with equal fervor. He ran his tongue languidly along her lower lip, before sucking her tongue in a way that she felt in her groin. Felicity pulled away breathlessly, because, _really_ , she had so many burning questions.

"What would you have done if I caught you? _What would I have done_?" She asked; mumbling the latter part to herself.

Oliver shrugged in amusement. His eyes dancing mirthfully as he studied her with mock seriousness. "You were too cute to kill. I probably would have just kidnapped you, taken you somewhere remote where Waller wouldn't find you and you couldn't tell anyone."

She shoved at his chest indignantly. "Hey!"

A bark of laughter escaped his lips and he pulled her down, flipping so that he hovered over her. "Waller, Argus, Shrieve- I would have fought them all, just to preserve your adorable babbling."

She frowned. "I babbled?"

Oliver smirked. "Oh yeah, completely inappropriate. It was amazing."

Felicity groaned and attempted to hide her flushed face, but Oliver kept her hands firmly by her sides. "Never be embarrassed. I love everything about your mouth, including the words that come out of it. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Her entire face lit up as she grinned. "You can't _say_ things like that, Oliver."

He watched her with an open tenderness that made her heart soar. "It's the truth."

She remained silent for a few moments, allowing her brain to absorb all the new information, before finally smiling. "Thank you for telling me." She gazed at him with shining eyes. Her fingers brushed through his hair, before settling behind his neck. "I love you."

Oliver blinked.

No, he certainly didn't believe in fate, but something greater than a late night work errand, had led her to that office six years ago, and that same thing had taken him to her office two years later. Whatever that something was, Oliver would appreciate it for the rest of his life.

He lowered his head, and just before pressing their lips together, he whispered. "I love you too, Felicity Smoak."

FIN


End file.
